The Dragon Bond (Rewrite)
by Ice Age Dragon
Summary: Toothless is a slave to the red death and hiccup is an embarrassment to Berk, when the two meet strange things start to happen to toothless and the red death wants him dead and will hiccup find what he was searching for and get the girl he loves even if it means siding with dragons
1. Pilot

Things used to be different, dragons and Vikings were enemies. Day by day we would attack their village for food. But everything changed when I met a peculiar boy, who knew we would've become the best of friends. My name is Toothless and I'm here to tell my story.

It all started when I was assigned to destroy the human defenses. Long enough for the others to gather enough food to bring back to the alpha. Once I never knew what emotion would feel like, back then I was a ruthless killer trained to be the assassin the alpha wanted in his clan. My pack mates would all fear of the punishment if they don't please the alpha. We were branded with numbers instead of names.

#1 was in charge of conducting the plans for each raid. He was a deadly nadder with scales as the color of coal. In my younger days, I would go rogue causing my other superiors to grow their hatred for me.

"now you all know what to do now let's move" #1 ordered

"yes general" all the dragons responded as they all got ready to take off

I followed orders that were my purpose according to the alpha. But he had never gotten control over me. He could never manipulate me like the others. As usual, we would fly off towards the village before first light. I always initiated the first attack a few of the other dragons would follow suit while the others gather food. Many human homes were being burned to the ground, many of my kin were killed during the raid or captured. But I never cared for it was to kill or be killed. #1 called us back and they began to fly off while I stayed a little longer.

"let's go we have enough...hopefully," #1 said afraid of the consequences

"you heard him lets go!" #67 yelled to the troops and flew off

I watched them leave, I stayed longer for some reason I felt drawn to the village below for what reason I did not know. As I flew throughout the night sky I heard something coming towards me. Before I could react I felt pain and lost consciousness. When I awoke I was tangled in ropes along with something on my muzzle. I growled lowly making the creature scream in fear.

What I saw did not surprise me, humans were known to hunt down whatever dragon they caught. I accepted my fate when he lifted the blade into the air but I felt the ropes loosen around me and heard the sound of the human grunting as he looked around for more of his kind. The human was a scrawny thing he seemed different than the others. But I could never let my guard down not for one second.

When I was given the chance I sprung a surprise attack and pinned the human under me. He looked at me in fear as expected but I couldn't bear to kill him. In my training, I created my own sense of honor. A life for a life, he spared mine might as well spare his. With a roar, I flew off into the forest ignoring the pain throughout my body.

* * *

I'm sure Toothless has told you his side of the story. But I would like to tell you mine, My name's Hiccup. I'm the son of the Chief of Berk heir to the throne. I never lived up to my father's expectations back then or anyone's for that matter. Now Toothless might've told you what happened that day when we first encountered each other but here's my side of the story.

I was sleeping peacefully before the sounds of the horn blowing awoke me. I tiredly got out of bed and went downstairs. When I opened the door, sleep left my eyes as I saw a monstrous nightmare outside my house. I closed the door before it could kill me. I panted slightly before running out of my home. Many of my people noticed me I could see the glares they gave me as I ran by.

"What are you doing out! Get back inside!" A Viking woman said as she charged into battle

"Get back inside!" A Viking man said as he raised his ax at a gronckle

I winced slightly as I heard the cracking sound of the dragon's skull being smashed. I didn't know why I felt that way at the time. But I ignored and made my way to Gobber's Shop. As everyone knows what happened during my time in the village. I'm going to skip ahead when I find the elusive Night Fury.

During that day, I spent all morning looking for the night Fury I shot down hours before. I was about to give up when I noticed the broken trees in my path. I followed the broken twigs and branches towards were the night Fury May have landed. I peeked over a rock, my eyes widening as I ducked down for cover. Panting heavily I looked up again and made my way towards the rare dragon.

"I did it this fixes everything!, I have brought down this mighty beast!" Hiccup said excitingly until the dragon moved his head and scared him

The dragon stared at me with its green eyes that looked very similar to mine. I raised my blade above my head and noticed how the dragon accepted his fate. I closed my eyes and hesitated before losing my arms.

"I did this" hiccup muttered sadly

I was about to walk away but I couldn't let someone else find him. I cut the ropes, any normal Viking would have killed the night Fury without hesitation but I couldn't help but feel drawn to him. As I cut the ropes the dragon pinned me down and corned me near the same rock I hid behind earlier. It stared at me while I accepted my own fate of death. But what surprised me is that he spared my life but gave me a clear enough message to leave him be.

I saw him fly off somewhere into the woods, getting up from the ground slightly shaking from the near-death experience. I began to walk but I fainted due to the shock that I've experienced. When I awoke it was already dark I walked back to my home hoping my father was asleep as I couldn't bear to face him.

Back at home safe and sound from the creatures of the night. I was in my bedroom looking at the family portrait of me and my family. My mother's face was charred from the night she was taken by a dragon. But one thing kept bothering me, Gobber always told me dragons always go for the kill but why didn't the night Fury?


	2. Meeting Someone New

In the darkest part of the archipelago there lies Hell Hines Gate. They say once a dragon enters none are ever seen again. And that is true, many dragons have witnessed what happens when a wandering dragon would enter the gate of Hell itself. Currently a young deadly nadder was training on the far side of the island. She wanted to get her mind off the rumors that she's been hearing so much about. When hearing wingbeats and the sound of the dragons landed behind her she growled but she did not face them.

"what do you want?" #67 snapped (stormfly)

"Is that anyway to say hello to a friend" #57 said sarcastically (yellow/purple nadder)

"When you see my friend tell them I said hello" #67 retorted making the other dragon growl

"Enough! We have other matters to discuss with you" #50 growled (dark green nadder)

"I have no reason to be discussing things with you" #67 said while she shot some spikes on a rock that split in two

"the alpha is hearing rumors about rebel troops" #50 said sternly

"And this matters to me because" #67 said as she continued to strike the rocks with her spines

"Because we wouldn't want the alpha to be overthrown of his status as king" #60 said (blue monstrous nightmare)

"We want you to find #99,the alpha thinks he's leading the rebels" #57 said

"Him, he has a better chance on surviving this island. I wouldn't be surprised if he is leading the rebels" 67 said while shooting more spines at the rocks

#67 ignored most of the conversation and briefly responded to words directed at her. Before hearing hearing one word that made her turn the three dragons as target practice. The three managed to move out the way while #67 growled at them.

"excuse me I'm not going mate with anyone" #67 said angrily while facing them

"it's an order from the alpha" #57 said sternly

"an order from the alpha or an order from you" #67 remarked angrily

Knowing she was outnumbered as she sensed a fight she quickly shot her spines at them before she flew off. She knew they were following her as they were trained to recover quickly from any sort of attack or diversion. She dodged their attacks and heading north was what her kind can only register as she fled for her life.

* * *

Far across the vast ocean lies a haven of ice and snow. Many dragons live in the secret ice kingdom as their King watched over them. Only one human has ever lived there and she dedicated her life to safe and protect dragons. She left behind everything, her husband and child, friends and family just to protect the enemy. Fifteen long years has passed and she now stares out into the horizon. Hearing the steps of her dragon companion she turned and smiled at him.

/lost in thought again/ cloudjumper said as he approached the cliff side making the woman smile

"hello Cloudjumper" valka said with a smile

/What has you so lost in thought?/ Cloudjumper asked

"You know it's been fifteen years since I left Berk. There's nothing for to go back to, My family thinks I'm dead" She said sadly as stared at the sunset

Cloudjumper sighed as he sat next to his rider. /I wish I could make you understand what I'm saying but I can't...I'm sorry Valka/ Cloudjumper crooned before receiving a command from his king. /I have to go. I hope to be back soon to help you deal with your trouble/ he crooned as he nuzzled Valka before taking off and heading inside the haven

As he Cloudjumper flew back inside, Valka stared at the sunset before he and recalled the days of her youth when she and stoick would sneak off and watch the sunset from Ravens point. She sighed before she decided to call it a day and head back to her cave before it gets dark.  
Meanwhile Cloudjumper was concerned for his human friend. He knew that she was unhappy for he's seen the way she would look at Mother dragons and their offspring. He knew she had left a child behind long ago to fight for the peace between her kind and his. Cloudjumper was deeply lost in his thoughts and almost brushed aside the command his king had said to him.

/Cloudjumper you need to patrol the heaven for the young ones they seemed to be running off again/ King bewilder said telepathically

/of course your majesty/ Cloudjumper replied as he headed for the tunnels that lead outside the haven

He flew out the haven and found the young ones playing dragon launch. He rolled his eyes at the idiotic game before him. Cloudjumper growled and landed on the piece of ice the young ones were on.

"that's enough now" cloudjumper said sternly making the little dragons disappointed and begin to whine about stopping the game

"please can we keep playing" spike pleaded

"I'm afraid not you remember what happened last time" cloudjumper informed

Remembering the incident that happened not long ago the young dragons winced and flew off. As Cloudjumper watched them fly back to their parents he was about to leave before he noticed the trainees with his old friend, Skullcrusher. He flew off and went back inside the ice haven, knowing that if he stayed he might be roped into doing something more idiotic in skullcrusher's training.

Skullcrusher noticed his friend fly back into the haven and went back to training the recruits. His main focus was preparing them for the upcoming test to see if they are eligible to protect their king and home.

"Alright today you'll be getting your own mentor and by the end of the day they'll report back to me on the skills you need to improve on or what you've excelled in your training" Skullcrusher stated as he eyed the recruits with a stern glance

"so they choose us or is it at random'" sharpwave asked (green deadly nadder)

"No, you will each track your mentors the guards would have done it but currently I have them out patrolling the haven" Skullcrusher said sternly

They looked at Skullcrusher in confusion as he left. He only wished them luck and flew off to patrol the outskirts of the haven for any suspicious activity. As he flew over the waters he spotted something coming towards the haven. Before he even had a chance to alarm the other guards. The intruders flew past him and he went flying after them.

* * *

Meanwhile a certain deadly nadder was currently looking for his mentor. It was only a few hours before he finally found him. And in turn he scoffed as he saw it was his uncle. With a roll of his eyes he flew towards him.

"did my father put you up to this?" Swiftwind asked

"no, I volunteered you still need to work on your single spine shot technique" Windwalker stated as he flew a few feet from the ground

"Alright let's get to work" Swiftwind sighed as he followed his uncle

They flew off and Swiftwind saw his friends find their mentor and soon caught on what Skullcrusher was doing which was very clever.

"I get it now" Swiftwind said

"get what?" Windwalker asked

"Skullcrusher partnered us up with a family member to relearn what we already know" Swiftwind said bluntly

Windwalker chuckled and soon started to train with Swiftwind for a while before beginning to work on his spine shot which was very difficult since Swiftwind couldn't really get the hang of it.

"I'll never get this right" Swiftwind grunted angrily

"don't worry took me and your father months to perfect it" Windwalker said

Swiftwind chuckled and started again which turned into hours and He still couldn't perfect it soon he heard wing beats that sounded that the dragon was currently getting close to him. Before he could react he saw a dragon flying right towards his uncle

"look out!" Swiftwind yelled as the other dragon crashed into Windwalker

* * *

 **Authors note:**  
oh I will put numbers on the dragon gang of you know them from the movies and seasons because the red death didn't allow names since they used number to identify themselves well that's what I think


	3. Meeting the Night Fury

When the sun was beginning to set, Hiccup finally made it home. Still in shock that he was still alive from an encounter with the legendary night fury. When opening the back door to his house he saw his father near the fire place. Stoick was poking and moving the logs of wood around to keep the fire going. Hiccup quietly shut the door and began to go up the stairs but he was caught when the steps made a creaking noise.

"hiccup" stoick said in a expectant voice

"dad...I need to talk to you dad" hiccup said nervously

"I need to speak with you to son" stoick said

"I think it's time I don't want to fight dragons""I think it's time you fight dragons" "what?" Hiccup and Stoick said at the same time looking at each other in confusion

Stoick insisted for Hiccup to go first but the young teen quickly insisted Stoick go first. Not knowing it would be a mistake.

"Dragon training. You start in the mornin" Stoick said as Hiccup has a shocked look on his face

"Oh man! I should've gone first" Hiccup said as he began to convince his father to change his mind

"you'll soon be one of us son, no more of this" stoick said gesturing to all of him

"You just gestured to all of me" hiccup said in annoyance

"When I come back I expect you to improve on your battle skills" Stoick said as he lifted a sack over his shoulder "deal" he said sternly

"This feels very one sided" hiccup stated

"Deal!" Stoick said in a commanding tone

Hiccup sighed and gave his reply in a unhappy tone. His father left the house to find the dragon's nest once again. Hiccup was alone but he was used to be by himself all the time and it didn't even bother me since he felt like he didn't belong on berk.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a disaster" hiccup muttered

As hiccup went to his room to get some sleep, hours before Hiccup's conversation with Stoick. Thundercloud, a golden-brown stormcutter, was training with a friend of his father's. They soon stopped their training when they heard a crash near them.

"What was that?" Thundercloud asked

"I have no idea" the older dragon said (Purple/blue Stormcutter)

"Should we check it out Thanos?" Thundercloud asked

"Might as well" Thanos said as he flew off

Flying towards the commotion, they arrived at the Ice ridge caves. Seeing that Swiftwind on the ice floor with another madder growling at a group of dragons they've never seen before.

"Fall Back!, the alpha will deal with her when she returns" #12 yelled to the group of dragons with him once he saw a group of dragons coming to investigate

Seeing them fly off, Swiftwind was already on his feet as he heard dragons land near him. Skullcrusher made sure the young recruit was alright he began to ask questions.

"what is going on here!" Skullcrusher said

"we're in for it this time" blastfire said (navy blue monstrous nightmare)

Skullcrusher looked at all of the recruits expecting an answer but one never came. Swiftwind began to explain seeing that Skullcrusher was already annoyed as it is.

"there was a nadder that flew into me we fell, got tangled up then he shot spikes at some other group of dragons that might have been after him" swiftwind explained

"likely story because I don't see another nadder beside you and sharpwave and even your mentors" Skullcrusher stated angrily

The recruits looked around to see the mystery dragon wasn't anywhere in sight. Skullcrusher ended their training for the day when the same nadder tackled swiftwind again.

"don't you dare tell them where I went... The same goes to all of you" #67 said sternly with a death glare

Shocked that the nadder was female, Skullcrusher was about to apprehend her until she quickly flew off. Swiftwind got up wide eyed that a girl tackled him until everyone burst out laughing.

"I'll have to speak with the king about this matter all of you go back inside the haven we'll start training again tomorrow" Skullcrusher said as he flew off

The recruits saw they're mentors motioned for them to listen before flying off. When they looked at swiftwind again before laughing hysterically once again. Swiftwind growled at them which made them stop laughing but chuckles were still heard.

"we need to find out who she is" swiftwind said

"I'm not getting suspended from training just because you want to find that nadder" groundshaker said sternly (dark brown gronkle)

"yeah we don't-" razor started (yellow greenish zippleback)  
"want to mess that up" storm finished (yellow greenish zippleback)

"fine you two or three will not come with us, thundercloud and blastfire are you with me" swiftwind asked the two remaining recruits

They looked at him before nodding and flew off to the direction where the dragoness went. Thundercloud couldn't shake the feeling that they were going to get in trouble for disobeying Skullcrusher's orders.

 _ **Present Time**_

When morning arrived, #99 saw that he was trapped in a cove. He growled when he realized the human took away his ability to fly when he saw his tail-wings. He thought about how the human spared him and in return he spared the human. He thought about the actions that transpired the other day before deciding he had other matters to attend to. He tried many times to get out of the cove before humans come and find him or the tyrant decides to send out assassins to kill him.

"how am I going to get out of here?" #99 questioned out loud after another failed attempt at escaping

#99 kept thinking and he decided that flying and jumping was the solution of getting out of this cove. When he tried again #99 fell and he could've sworn he saw something but shrugged it off until something fell in the cove.

"you again" #99 said looking at hiccup

Seeing the human swallow a little and walk back slowly to get away from him until he stopped and look at #99 in confusion and shock at the same time which was confusing #99 greatly.

"did you, a dragon, Just Talk!" Hiccup shouted in confusion and in shock

"well duh what do you humans hear, not like you can understa-" #99 closed his mouth when he realized hiccup understood him

"I knew it you killed me and I'm dead" hiccup said dramatically

"No...your not dead but how could you understand our language?" #99 asked in shock

Before #99 knew it the human fainted and he smirked a little. He was still confused about the entire ordeal that transpired a few moments ago. Until #99 realized that he started to turn blue which started to make him panic. When it stopped #99 had blue markings all over his body and they weren't going away.

"great I'm blue and I'm babysitting a human" #99 said in annoyance

#99 flew away from the human and tried to fish, when he had enough #99 began to eat. Hours past and #99 went to sleep and hoping the human will leave when he's asleep.


	4. Meeting You

Hiccup awoke from the morning sunlight, he groaned and rubbed his head and began to think about what happened the day before might've been a dream until he realized the night fury is looking straight at him. Jumping back a bit in fright the night fury simply just stared.

"you know for a human no other humans came looking for you" the night fury stated

"well I'm used to it and since I'm not dreaming how can I talk to you and-" hiccup stopped himself when seeing the blue markings on the night fury

"yes I know...I'm blue!" The night fury stated angrily

"well that doesn't mean you can get snappy all of a sudden" hiccup said sternly

The night fury turned away from hiccup as he decided to go home and pretend nothing ever happened. Thinking that he and the dragon  
will go their separate ways. Before the night fury stopped him right on his tracks.

"By the way you might want to make something for me to fly again unless you want to get out alive" the night fury said without looking at hiccup

"fine, but it will take a couple of weeks and I need to steal a boat to get out of here" hiccup said plainly making the night fury growl in annoyance

"why would you leave...your a Viking?" The night fury questioned

Hiccup didn't know what compelled him to explain his life to a dragon. And in return, the night fury gave him information on why his kin attack and raid their village on a daily basis.

"well let's make a deal" hiccup offered

"I'm listening," the night fury said in interest

"I help you regain your flight and you help me get off this island" hiccup stated while the night fury thought about it before nodding

"It's a deal but nothing that makes you control my tail," the night fury said sternly

"fine and I'll be here tomorrow with some supplies," hiccup said

"don't forget fish," the night fury said

Hiccup sighed and nodded then he left the cove thinking about the events that transpired between him and the dragon. When he reached his house, he saw gobber and the older Viking looked angry well more like cranky.

"Hiccup! you were supposed to be at the arena two hours ago!" Gobber yelled

"sorry gobber I went for a...hike and lost track of time" hiccup lied while putting a sheepish smile

Gobber sighed and Hiccup couldn't believe that he forgot all about dragon training. Hiccup made a deal with gobber that he'll work in the forge in return for messing up his schedule. Gobber happily obliged which gave hiccup excuse to work in the forge along with working on the plans for the helping the night fury regain his flight.

 __  
 _ **Meanwhile with #67**_  
 __

It has been hours and #67 was now hiding from dragons from what she thought, wanted her as their prisoner. #67 knew if she gets captured by those dragons it won't make much a difference since she was already a slave. She was on a deserted island and luckily for her, there were no humans to hunt her down which would be the least of her problems until she heard another voice near her.

"you really think that you can outsmart us?" Swiftwind smirked

"well it didn't work...what do you want" #67 growled at him

"Relax, I came alone no one else is with me"  
Swiftwind said as he kept his smirk

Soon #67 heard wing beats, she looked up to see his friends. She then looked at him blankly and shot spikes at him thinking he wanted to fight. Seeing that he jumped back in fright she laughed slightly before smirking at him.

"You and your friends are no match for me" #67 snarled as she flew off, not without giving a warning attack to the dragon's friends

#67 flew into the clouds and looked at her surroundings thinking that she was safe. When #67 thought she lost them, she was suddenly grabbed by her hind legs which surprised her greatly. Struggling to get free she looked at her captor and growled.

"let me go, you little-" #67 was cut off from a navy blue nadder

"There's no need for those type of words" Arrow (navy blue nadder) growled back

"you dragons are starting to get on my last nerve" #67 growled

Arrow still had his grip on #67. She saw the other recruits then they were all flying back to the Ice Haven. When they arrived #67 saw a gigantic dragon in the middle of the Ice Haven. He noticed them flying in when he took his gaze off the young hatchlings playing in the water. Mostly because of hearing the angry roars and growls from #67. His guards landed in front of him and they had to surround their prisoner as she went into a defensive position.

"Hello everyone may I ask why you have a nadder with you and in his paws?" King Bewilder asked them as he looked at his guards

"we found her running away from a pack of other dragons" a green and red colored rhumblehorn informed "I'm guessing a different colony but she refuses to go back" he reported

"well she might have a reason, you can let her go now Skullcrusher," The white dragon said calmly as Skullcrusher motioned for his troop to lower their guard

"well it's nice to meet you all," #67 said sarcastically "but I'm leaving now," she said sternly

As #67 was about to fly off the guards stopped her and she went into a battle stance which surprised everyone around her. The king of dragons watched in interest at the scene before him.

"she knows how to fight?" Groundshaker (dark brown gronkle) said in surprise

"doesn't any dragon" #67 replied angrily

"well yes but not females" Thundercloud (blue Stormcutter) said truthfully

"then that's their problem" #67 growled

The King could tell that his guards were beginning to get annoyed with her outbursts. But the important matter to him was finding out which colony she came from and who she is.

"well I know you don't have a good introduction from the guards but may I ask who you are?" King Bewilder asked but #67 never said a word

"answer the question," skullcrusher said sternly

"I don't trust any of you with my identity" #67 growled

"I'm fine with that but which colony do you come from?" King Bewilder asked

"I'm sure you've heard of it," #67 said sarcastically

"don't play games," skullcrusher said sternly as #67 rolled her eyes

"Hell Hines gate my alpha is known as the Red Death" #67 informed angrily

Everyone went wide-eyed, The King has a grim look on his face as he thought those types of dragons were extinct. From what he guessed all but one remained on this world for so many years. Meanwhile, Two deadly nadders were listing to the interrogation right after they found Swiftwind. Skyblue narrowed his eyes and growled at his older friend and hit him on the head with his tail.

"Ow, what was that for?" Swiftwind asked as he rubbed his head with his wing

"you can be such a fool sometimes," skyblue said angrily

"Look, we were only following the dragoness to find out who she is," said Swiftwind as he kept listening to what the King was saying

"You also could have got into some serious trouble, sometime soon your going to have to apologize to her for your idiocy," Sharpwave said as he flew off

Swiftwind rolled his eyes and kept listening until the dragoness he met before mentioned her alpha but what confused him is on why she only mentioned his species, not his name.

"Red Death, what is a Red Death?" Sharpwave asked

"I don't know but whoever he is, he must have some type of hold on her...from what I can tell she's scared of him" Swiftwind observed as he noticed how tense #67 was

Soon they had to leave because they noticed Skullcrusher beginning to sense them. After they flew off they went to find their friends and forget about what they heard.

"Something tells me that We are going to be in so much trouble by our mentors," said Skyblue, shaking with fear about what might happen if they were caught by their mentors.

"yeah and if we do get into trouble, we can just find another way to get out of it," Swiftwind said

"You never take things seriously Swift" Skyblue growled

"you are right about that one Skyblue," Swiftwind said with a laugh


	5. Camping Trip

Hiccup had finished the mechanical tail fin for the night fury. Who had made him promise or in hiccup's case threaten, to fix his tail. Hiccup checked over the finished prosthetic and took a few notes just in case. He began to leave for the cove but before He did, hiccup went to get a big sack of fish for his dragon companion. He trekked his way into the forest and head straight towards the cove. Hiccup saw the night fury waiting for him as he placed the sack of fish on the ground.

"I brought you breakfast" hiccup said to the night fury dragon

"I bet you did," #99 said bluntly, for he could clearly see the fish in the bag Hiccup had placed on the ground

Hiccup ignored his complaints and started to tell him the different types of fish there was in the bag and when he mentioned eel that was when Hiccup saw #99 raise his head immediately.

"What did you just say?" #99 asked, looking at the eel then him

"eel," Hiccup said, picking up the eel and holding it in front of him

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" #99 roared in panic as he was about to run off

"Ok!, no need to panic!" Hiccup yelled back as he quickly threw away the eel

Soon the night fury was back to eating the rest of the fish that hiccup managed to bring. He snuck around the back of #99 and after a few failed attempts of trying to place the prosthetic fin on his tail, he had finally managed to securely put on #99's new tail fin.

"why does my tail feel weird?...wait a minute could it possibly be?" #99 said to himself, realizing that he could move his tail fin and felt balance in his entire being once again

"There we go, hopefully, it works" Hiccup muttered as he admired his work

As soon as Hiccup had said that he was up in the air holding onto the night fury's tail. Hiccup held on to #99's tail tightly and noticed that they were about to crash land. Noticing that the prosthetic fin was closed he managed to open the tail fin and began to fly smoothly in the air.

"Wow, it's working," Hiccup said, happily while turning the night fury's tail to the right making the night fury turn right "Yes, I did it!" He yelled excitingly not noticing that the night fury heard him

"You did WHAT!?" #99 yelled out, looking behind him to see Hiccup on his tail which made him throw the boy off him and into the lake below them. But it also made him lose control of his flight and soon he was in the water alongside hiccup

"Yeah, that was incredible!" Hiccup said splashing around in the water in delight

"Speak for yourself because now thanks to you in order for me to fly I need you riding me,"#99 said, annoyed

"Relax it's only a prototype. I needed to figure out the basics first" Hiccup reassured as he swam around the lake

Hiccup then realized He had dragon training that afternoon. Quickly getting out of the water Hiccup dried myself began running to the arena hoping that he was not late again.

"That human can be so annoying sometimes," #99 said before he went to take a nap

Everyone was waiting for hiccup and again he was late, soon gobber began the lesson and that exact moment. Hiccup came running in, apologizing for his delay. Gobber just waved him off and continued talking about battle stances and skills.

"Alright today we will be organizing weapons and taking a hike to Odin's foot, why we named it that was unknown...now get to work," gobber said as he went to his chair and started to fall asleep

Astrid rolled her eyes at gobber as she and her gang turned around they saw hiccup had already organized all the weapons which left them with a lot of free time.

"how did you do that so fast?" Snotlout asked stupidly

"I work at the stall you learn things," Hiccup said as he left to the blacksmith's

Astrid watched him leave and after a few hours gobber woke up from his nap. As hiccup came just in time and they all started their hike to Odin's foot.

 **(LINE BREAK: To Odin's Foot)**

Gobber was singing a song which got on Astrid's nerves quickly, she looked at the others to see hiccup covering his ears, fishlegs using leaves to plug his ears, snotlout punching his face and whining about gobber's singing, and as usual the twins fighting then they stopped to take a look at their surroundings surroundings.

"why did we stop?" fishlegs asked nervously

"Because you're going to camp here while I go back to the village, Astrid. Ruffnut you two will be partners" gobber said to the two girls before turning to the boys "Snotlout. Tuffnut you'll be working together, which leaves hiccup and Fishlegs to work together" He said as hiccup shrugged

"that makes sense" fishlegs whispered as the village knows hiccup knows been like the back of his hand

"now one more thing..." gobber said as looked around for something or someone "where's hiccup?" Gobber said as the others looked around for him

Everyone was surprised that hiccup managed to sneak away without anyone noticing which made Astrid a little impressed. Soon gobber left while Snotlout and Tuffnut helped Fishlegs search for hiccup. While Astrid searched for a good campsite while ruffnut went searching for firewood.

#99 woke up to the sound footsteps and the breaths of a tired Viking which was familiar since it's the same scrawny Viking that has been helping him get his flight back. #99 had decided hours ago about his conditions of hiccup making his new tail fin.

"Hey, toothless" Hiccup said as he sat down and breathed in some air

"what happened to you?" #99 asked as he saw twigs and leave sun his hair "and what's with the stupid name?" He asked as hiccup bluntly stared at him

"hiking to Odin's foot, farther than usual" Hiccup said as he sat up and looked at the dragon before him "and I'm calling you toothless since it's either that or " he sassed making toothless glare at him

"Fine. But I don't know what hiking is and I quite frankly don't care. But I don't want a human riding on my back its kind of...as you put it into words, embarrassing if you control my tail" toothless said sternly along with his signature glare

"yeah I'm working on that but I'll have to make a saddle for you for the meantime. I need to see how your flight patterns are if I'm going to make the fin last for a long time. And when I'm done with it you can blow it up or something" hiccup said

"alright and did you know that three other humans are looking for you" toothless said sniffing the air of three unusual scents well one of the scents was horrendous making toothless gag slightly

hiccup went wide-eyed and ran off again, leaving toothless to stare at his retreating form and to him, hiccup was strange for a normal human which toothless had seen for years but hiccup even weirder than a yak.


	6. A New Adventure

Out at sea villagers could see their chief and fellow Viking return form their voyage. But they docked they noticed that only one ship returned and luckily no casualties were reported. The ship was half destroyed and to Stoick's relief to be back home and relax for a while before planning another search for the nest. He was the first to step out the half destroyed ship and saw Gobber waiting for him with a barrel in hand.

"any luck with the nest?" Gobber asked

"not even close" Stoick grumbled as he continued to walk away from the docks how's training?" Stoick asked

"well the recruits are doing fine but hiccup keeps missing most of his classes, he's always working in the forge" gobber said as he picked his teeth with his hook hand

Seeing Gobber go back to the forge, Stoick knew he needed to talk hiccup about skipping his training along with not keeping his end of the bargain. Meanwhile, hiccup was running towards the cove and turned many times to see if a certain blonde was still following him.

When he saw the hidden entrance to the cove he began to look around for toothless. But he was tackled to the ground by the most temperamental Viking on berk.

"What are you hiding!" Astrid yelled sternly as she held hiccup's arm behind his back

"Nothing just..." Hiccup winced before hearing a roar from a certain night fury

Hiccup began to look around for Toothless but instead, he heard an angered growl. Hiccup groaned and knew this wasn't going to be easy to explain to Astrid.

'This isn't going to end well' Hiccup thought as Astrid stared at toothless in shock and slight fear

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_  
 _ **Earlier...**_  
 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Earlier that day Astrid woke up extra early to train for the upcoming ceremony of dragon training. When Gobber told who the final recruits were she was very surprised to hear hiccup was passing. She walked out of her home towards her normal training spot with an ax gripped in her hands. Nearing the clearing where she normally trains she heard a twig snap.

Getting into a battle stance, she turned around and saw hiccup with a basket in his hands along with something tucked under his left arm. She didn't think much of it before her temper got the best of her.

"what are you doing here!?" Astrid yelled sternly while threatening hiccup with her ax

"well...I...uh...was...walking to...to" hiccup tried to come up with a lie but instead ran dropping the basket he had

Astrid stared in confusion at hiccup's running figure before noticing the supplies on the forest floor. Wanting answers she ran after him and had to admit that hiccup was a fast runner. Eventually, she caught up with him by tackling him to the ground.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_  
 _ **Present...**_  
 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

 _"What are you hiding!" Astrid yelled sternly as she held hiccup's arm behind his back_

 _"Nothing just..." Hiccup winced before hearing a roar from a certain night fury_

Astrid quickly began to take in her surroundings before seeing Toothless. Looking for her ax, she quickly had in her hands once she let go of hiccup. Getting ready to attack and strike down the beast. Hiccup suddenly tackled her and anger was clearly seen on her face. Seeing that hiccup threw her ax somewhere she couldn't find it, she got up slowly and stared at the creature before her.

"it's okay toothless she won't hurt you or me," Hiccup said in reassurance

 _ **"Speak for yourself" toothless said as he glared at Astrid "she's not like you hiccup. She'll kill me without a moment to think" he said making hiccup frown**_

"Astrid this is toothless and toothless this is Astrid" hiccup introduced as he stood between them

"hiccup! when I said to pick a side I didn't mean literally!" Astrid whispered angrily as she gripped his right arm

"Well if it makes you feel any better I met him before you said any of that" Hiccup said earning him a punch to the gut "Okay...I deserve that" Hiccup huffed as he heard toothless growl

 _ **"She's pushing it" Toothless growled while Astrid took a few steps back**_

Seeing that the situation wasn't getting any better hiccup decided to tell Astrid the truth. And she didn't take it quite well at first but soon she felt a bit of guilt inside her. Taking a few steps towards hiccup in caution, she paused when toothless began to growl again.

"he won't hurt me will he?" Astrid said nervously as she stared at toothless then at hiccup

"no" hiccup said "unless you steal his fish" he snickered while toothless upside the head

"What is it today! Hit Haddock Day!" Hiccup yelled in frustration as he rubbed the back of his head while toothless snickered

As toothless laughed at hiccup, Astrid soon remembered something and stared at hiccup in total disbelief and he just stared at her confusion written in his featured by her reaction.

"did you just understand...the dragon!" Astrid yelled in disbelief

"yes and in a few minutes he turns blue," Hiccup said as he motioned to toothless as blue markings began to appease over the ebony dragon's body.

Astrid and hiccup soon heard villagers coming their way. Remembering that her father was patrolling near Ravens Point because of Mildew and his constant complaints.

"hiccup if your leaving, I'm coming with you," Astrid said sternly as she placed her hands on her hips

"What?" Hiccup asked shocked on her decision

"you're not leaving me with snotlout" Astrid said without thinking before realizing what she said

The moment Astrid said that both teens turned red, they snapped back into reality when they heard the patrol group coming closer. Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand and was lifted onto Toothless's back. Hiccup placed something onto toothless's tail and when he was on the saddle, Toothless quickly flew out of the cove with Astrid gripping onto hiccup for dear life.

When Astrid opened her eyes, she saw the pink skies and the entire island of been before it faded from view. Leaning her head onto hiccup's shoulder she just took in the new surroundings while hiccup smiled.

After a while, toothless began to feel tired from carrying his cargo. He heard his stomach growl and began to descend to an island not far from him.

"why are we landing?" Astrid asked

"toothless must be hungry" hiccup stated to Astrid. Who only nodded her head.

When Toothless landed on the beach, he flew off in search of food while Hiccup and Astrid decided to make camp further in the forest so any of Berk's patrol boats would see them. An hour later toothless came back with a mouth full of fish. And dropped it in front of the two humans as they recoiled in disgust.

 _ **"okay food is served" toothless said as he made himself comfortable on the forest floor**_

"What did he say?" Astrid said as she held in her breakfast from coming back up her throat

"He said the food is served," Hiccup said with a nervous smile as he stared at the raw fish

Astrid stared at the pile of fish before her before motioning for hiccup to ask toothless if he could start the campfire. Toothless saw the gesture and rolled his eyes and did the unspoken deed. The two grabbed some sticks and began to cook their meal while toothless watched them. He didn't understand why they like it cooked, in his opinion, it's better when the fish is raw.

"okay, so where do we go for now?" Astrid asked as she dropped checked if her fish was done cooking

"I was thinking going north since I was always wondering what was behind that wall of fog," Hiccup said as he set began to eat

"Okay, but when we do explore and find new things what will we do then? just go back?" Astrid asked as she looked at hiccup who sighed

"I don't know I was just thinking that they might think that I died or just disappeared," hiccup said sadly

Toothless ignored the two and decided to sleep now that his belly was full. Hiccup and Astrid got to know more about the other. Soon they got ready to sleep under the Stars next to the warmth of the fire.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_  
 _ **New Character**_ _  
_ **Name: Whiplash**  
 **Species: Screaming Death**  
 **Color of Scales: White with Silver Markings**  
 **Eye Color: Ruby Red**  
 **Status: Alpha**  
 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

On another island far away and hidden away from Vikings all over as only the Alphas of the World Colonies knew each and every location of their domain. Currently, the Alpha of the island was managing his daily tasks when his second in command came in looking winded.

Whiplash noticed his friend looking panicked, he sent away all the other dragons that were with him to speak with his second in command alone.

"What is wrong Zorak?" Whiplash asked in concern as Zorak took in gulps of air

"Nothing major your highness, I'm just getting too old" Zorak chuckled as he landed on a rock spire "But I do bring news...the Ice King requests a meeting with you and with the other Alphas" He informed shocking Whiplash for a moment

"What for? We hadn't any need for a meeting since..." Whiplash began but cut himself short as he recalled the painful memory

"Their disappearance was their choice," Zorak said as he saw the saddened look on his alpha's face.

Whiplash smiled before he chuckled making Zorak look at him in confusion. "Legendary Island...I haven't been there in three hundred years" Screamer said while Zorak rolled his eyes

When Zorak left, Whiplash descended into his tunnel and began to make his journey to Legendary island. A few of his guards showed up at his sides to protect him from any harm on the trip. Of course, Zorak was supposed to take part but due to his old age, he sent his apprentice to go with their King.

  
 **New Character**  
 **Name: Zorak**  
 **Species: Gronkle**  
 **Color of Scales: Brownish Gold**  
 **Eye Color: Yellow**  
 **Status: Second in Command**


	7. Our Battles and Punishments

When Sharpwave and Skyblue heard the alpha finish talking with the dragoness that was when they took the chance to go apologize for Swiftwind since he wouldn't be doing it. When the two got near her, she instantly turned to face them and growled.

"Wait! We mean you no harm" Sharpwave quickly said as the dragoness ceased her growling "We wanted to apologize for Swiftwind's behavior, he can be an idiot at the time but he means no harm" He said as the dragoness before them didn't look convinced

"me and Sharpwave will tell our mentors about his behavior if that makes you believe that we really mean the apology," Skybkue said as the dragoness looked at them for a while before speaking

"I will take it that you will tell your mentors about his behavior but I'm not forgiving the both of you. This swiftwind has to, How the humans say, 'man up' and tell me himself" #67 said with a bored tone

"We understand," Sharpwave said as he motioned for skyblue to follow him back to the training grounds

"They'll be something someday," #67 said in a whisper as she watched Sharpwave and skyblue flew off

Meanwhile on the Isle of Kings better known as Legendary Island, Alphas from all around the archipelago gathered to hear what one of their own had to say in a matter of urgency. King Bewilder greeted everyone in a formal manner before his features turned grim on the news he bared.

"The reason I have summoned you all is for I have been informed that an old foe of ours is still alive," Bewilder said grimly as many alphas quickly changed their looks of curiosity to a grim expression

"That's impossible, He was buried alive," said one of the alphas

Whiplash then spoke. "Well he is alive now, no matter how he survived is not of concern at the moment. We must find out what he is plotting and find a way to defeat him once and for all" He said making all the others growl in approval

When it was all quiet again that was when Bewilder spoke again. "Whiplash is right on the situation but sending in spies is a suicide mission. The informant has said that our enemy has his prison heavily fortified" Bewilder stated making dragons from all round to whisper

A Rumblehorn then spoke up quieting the whispers in the cave. "Why not use the informant as a spy?" said the Rumblehorn, causing the rest of the dragons to agree somewhat.

"She barely got out of there alive when she broke free of the tyrant's command," Bewilder informed sternly

The meeting continued for hours on end with plans being discarded or too risky to even initiate at all. Bewilder sighed knowing this would continue for a week at most or longer, he hoped that Cloudjumper had everything under control at the Ice Haven.

Meanwhile, at the Ice Haven, Skyblue and sharpwave have just returned from speaking with the dragoness. When they returned to the training grounds, they saw their mentors and knew the quicker they tell the truth the better for it will when it comes to punishments. As they made their landing the older dragons turned to give them their attention to what they wanted to address.

"Dad, me and Sharpwave have something to tell you," Skyblue said nervously as his father stared at him quizzically on his behavior

* * *

 ** _New Character_**  
 **Name: Windthorn**  
 **Species: Deadly Nadder**  
 **Color of Scales: Dark Blue/ Silver**  
 **Eye Color: Sunflower Yellow**  
 **Status: Guard**

* * *

"Of course, what is it that makes you nervous son?" Windthorn asked as Skyblue laughed nervously

"It's about Swiftwind, he followed the dragoness from earlier which caused a few misunderstandings which is why she's so bitter at the entire elite guard" Skyblue informed as Windthorn had an exasperated look on his features

"Why am I not surprised. I will speak to Skullcrusher about Swiftwind but don't think you and your friend are out of the woods yet," Windthorn said sternly as he flew off

Finding Skullcrusher was tricky but not impossible. Windthorn found the old dragon speaking with Cloudjumper about something causing the Stormcutter to argue with him. Windthorn sighed as he landed a few feet away from the tow before interrupting their argument.

"As much as it's entertaining that you two fight like an old mated couple, we must discuss the recruits but mostly what their punishments will be," Windthorn said as Skullcrusher glared at him

"A few laps around the haven and a couple of drills will get those recruits into shape," Skullcrusher said while Cloudjumper rolled his eyes

"As the idea intrigues me, most of the recruits didn't disobey you" Cloudjumper pointed out

"Fine, Those who disobeyed my orders will be stuck on regime patrol," Skullcrusher said as he laughed a bit

Windthorn now felt a bit of sympathy but he had something else in mind for Swiftwind. "I think since Swiftwind started the escapade he should be of good use to the haven's healer," he said as the other two dragons agreed

* * *

 _Meanwhile On Berk..._

* * *

Stoick was walking around his village thinking of his missing son and the Hofferson girl. He found it off that they both disappeared on the same night. He didn't think much of it until his old friend Gobber came toward him.

"h'llo Stoick" gobber greeted

"hello gobber" Stoick greeted his old friend before asking "any luck," he asked in hope

"I'm sorry Stoick they're nowhere on the island" gobber informed sadly

"what do I do now gobber, the village will be down in flames if snotlout is chief" Stoick said in distress

"what can we do Stoick, we can't send Vikings out to sea if the rascals are out there," Gobber said making Stoick look at him

"that's a good idea gobber I'll put you in charge of the search," Stoick said with a happy mischievous ring in his voice

As Stoick left to handle other things around the village. Gobber stayed where he was at mouth agape as he groaned.

"Next time I'm keeping my mouth shut" Gobber grumbled out

Gobber rubbed his head with his hook hand and decided he needed a drink before heading back to the forge. Until he heard the horn blow out which meant the twins are either destroying the east side of the island or an enemy is attacking. Without a second thought, Gobber ran towards the noise of commotion.

"Gobber!, We need you at the docks!" Mulch yelled as he readied his sword and ran towards the said destination

Gobber quickly attached his hammer hand when he ran by his stall and then ran towards the docks and the moment he arrived, his blood boiled upon seeing an old enemy, Alvin and his outcast ships.

"and I thought we have enough problems with dragons," gobber said in annoyance

"ready the catapults, protect the village and don't let Alvin get through our waters!" Stoick ordered as he ran off with his ax in hand

Gobber helped with the defenses, he went back to the forge to grab his weapons cart and handed out weapons to his fellow hooligans.  
They all heard the first attack but no one seemed concerned since it was Spitelout's house.

Alvin's armada kept attacking and said Viking chuckled menacingly. Knowing Stoick would put up a fight to protect his home. He monitored the attacks with glee as his saw half of Berk burning to the ground.

"Alvin the catapults are ready for another launch," an outcast Viking said

"Good now fire at my command," Alvin said as he stared at berk

"yes sir," the outcast Viking said as he took his post again

Alvin raised his right hand and gave the signal to launch the other attacks all at once which would leave most of berk in ruins.

"Nothing will stop me now!" Alvin yelled in wicked glee

"But we can!" Stoick yelled as he punched Alvin in the face

Alvin stumbles back in surprise as he saw his old friend "Stoick nice to see you again after all these years" he smirked coldly

"I wish I could say the same to you," Stoick said as they both readied their weapons

Stoick used his ax to slash at Alvin but he countered it with his sword and kicked him in the torso which pushed Stoick back a few steps. Alvin charged at Stoick once again but again Stoick countered his attacks with his ax. The two fought while their fellow Vikings fought one another.

"give it up Stoick, you'll never beat me," Alvin said coldly as he slashed at Stoick with his sword but Stoick mages to block it with his own weapon

"Then how did I win this fight," Stoick said as he smirked causing Alvin to look at him quizzically

Stoick's remark caught Alvin off guard and the Berkian Chief used his ax to hit Alvin in the torso. Stoick then used his leg to kick Alvin a few feet away from him. Causing Alvin to fall into some of his men.

"it's over Alvin," Stoick said sternly as he pointed his weapon at the Outcast Chief

"you've never seen the last of me Stoick," Alvin said bitterly as a few outcast Vikings managed to surprise Stoick and his men and threw them overboard

Luckily for Stoick and his men, Gobber was already heading over to retrieve them from Alvin's ship. While heaving Stoick and his men from the cold waters, Stoick saw the damage of his village that was done from the battle.

"most of berk is in ruins chief," a berkian Viking said

"w'll start rebuilding tomorrow" Stoick sighed as they set course to Berk

Stoick knew this wasn't going to be the last they ever saw of Alvin and his armada but he knew Berk will be waiting to fight them again.


	8. Incoming Trouble

The day was not yet over when Windthorn decided to look for their new guest among the haven to convince her to stay in the sanctuary for her own safety. After a while he had finally found her staring out to sea from a ledge; He landed behind her causing her to become startled and go into a battle stance. Seeing her tense stance Windthorn quickly made no move to go near her and stayed a few feet away from her.

"Woah easy there, I am not here to harm you," Windthorn said calmly as he himself felt tense at the situation

"Then what are you here for?" asked #67, sternly. "To force me to be your mate!?"

"Oh no no!, nothing like that" Windthorn said quickly and quite alarmed at the accusation. "I came here to talk"

"To talk?" #67 said bluntly

"yes. To Talk" Windthorn repeated "Why does that sound so surprising?" he asked making the other nadder scoff

"Where I was...came from; there's not much time for any talking," said #67 making Windthorn frown slightly before he quickly regained his composure

"Well, here at the Haven there's plenty of time to socialize," Windthorn said "We never had any risk of attacks, and we have many allies to aid us if we do"

"That's good to know," #67 said as she was unsure about the sudden information

Windthorn smiled as he looked behind her to see the sun setting across the horizon and sighed at the sight. Slowly walking to stand next to her; he slightly tensed when sensing when hearing spines rattling but then calmed slightly when the sound stopped.

"Lovely isn't it?" said Windthorn as looked at the breathtaking view making the other nadder relax slightly

"Yes. I've never seen anything like it before" she said making Windthorn smile

"Well sunsets are breathtaking but I prefer to see the sunrise" Windthorn informed "if you wish to see one, meet me here tomorrow before the sun rises. I promise you won't regret it"

Seeing the sunset again, #67 smiled before turning to look at Windthorn again with her answer. "Don't be late" was all she said before heading back inside the haven

Meanwhile, beyond the waves and deep into the fog lied a great beast who slumbered as his slaves came and went with the food they collected from their hunts. The beast within its prison growled bitterly knowing his plan wouldn't come to term without his greatest weapon.

'Where is that little nuisance' the beast growled as he heard his slaves scramble to stay away from his line of reach

Using his power to locate his weapon it was upon his surprise that his greatest weapon somehow broke free of his control and is now free of his command. Roaring out in anger he shook the prison he was in and scared many of his slaves off the island prison he was in.

'you won't get away young night fury' the beast grinned wickedly before going back into his deep slumber.

Beyond his reach of control and power and beyond the known islands around Berk. A dragon flew around the blue sky patrolling for any danger coming near him and his temporary home. With a sigh, he went back to his makeshift nest for dinner as he took one last look at the sun setting over the horizon. Upon arriving he found his companion back from their hunt and already ripping off the fur from the animal.

"Bore again?" He asked making the other jump in fright

"Lightwave! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that!" The other yelled angrily as said dragon laughed

* * *

 _New Character Created by_ **MMPluc**  
Name: Lightwave  
Species: Light Fury  
Color of Scales: White  
Eye Color: Blue

* * *

"So bore again, lightly toasted or medium-rare" Lightwave joked as the other kept glaring at him

"not funny it was harder to find now, we're going to move islands again," he said sternly making the other look concerned

"Meaning more humans and dragons to avoid if we're lucky" Lightwave sighed before growling "Shadow we can't keep doing this! We won't be able to survive long if we keep to ourselves!"

* * *

 _New Character Created by_ **MMpluc**  
Name: Shadow  
Species: Night Fury  
Color of Scales: Black  
Eye Color: Green

* * *

"Don't you think I know that!" shadow roared as he planted angrily "I know we can't keep doing this but since our parents died it's just been you and me against everything!"

Lightwave remained quiet as his brother vented. He knew that Shadow was having a hard time accepting their parents were gone since they were his biological family. He was found and brought into the family when his own was nowhere to be found; then a winter later shadow was born and had a close bond to them than Lightwave ever did.

When shadow stopped his rant it was then that Lightwave used his wing to bring shadow close to him. Shadow tensed but didn't say anything as he stayed in his brother's embrace. After a while, they began to eat their food in silence until the sounds of voices were brought to their attention. Lightwave immediately tensed and quickly shoved the bore over the cliff they were at.

"I thought this part of the wood was deserted" Lightwave growled to himself as shadow looked frightened of the unwanted visitors

"What do we do?" Shadow asked as he began to get ready to run or fight if necessary

"I'll distract them long enough for you to go and head back to the cave. No matter what are you to come looking for me. I'll come to the cave when it's safe for me to do so" Lightwave ordered as Shadow hesitated at the command

"I won't leave you here! I'm staying and you can't convince me otherwise!" Shadow growled as he stubbornly stood by his brother's side

Lightwave shook his head but didn't say another word as they both went to hide in different places where they blend in with nature. Luckily for them both, it was getting dark and there was snow around them.

* * *

 **Hello! Sorry for not updating in a while but I will be gone again for a short while so don't panic. But I was hoping you guys can help me with something, do you guys remember when I used to do character requests when I had writer's block when it comes to adding new dragon characters? Well I need to credit those gave me wonderful dragon characters to use in this story.**

 **That's all and see you for the next update.**


	9. Meeting Some Fury

_"I'll distract them long enough for you to go and head back to the cave. No matter what are you to come looking for me. I'll come to the cave when it's safe for me to do so" Lightwave ordered as Shadow hesitated at the command_

 _"I won't leave you here! I'm staying and you can't convince me otherwise!" Shadow growled as he stubbornly stood by his brother's side_

 _Lightwave shook his head but didn't say another word as they both went to hide in different places where they blend in with nature. Luckily for them both, it was getting dark and there was snow around them._

* * *

The two were tense as the sounds of voices and footsteps came close to them. Shadow couldn't help but growl which made Lightwave curse lowly as he glared at shadow to stay quiet.

"did you hear that?" One asked as the two siblings tensed

"Yeah, I heard it. And I don't think it's a wild animal" the other said as he and the other human stood close to the other

Lightwave and Shadow tensed as they saw the two humans come close to them. It was then Lightwave decided to take initiative; with a roar, he jumped out of his hiding spot and growled at the two humans who jumped back in surprise as they carefully made small steps backward. Lightwave didn't have time to react when he was suddenly tackled from behind. He and his attacker tumbled and fought and when seeing his attacker; Lightwave froze upon seeing another night fury.

"There's more than one night fury?" Lightwave whispered as the other merely growled

"What! Really!" A hyperactive voice suddenly rang out as Lightwave groaned

"You were supposed to stay hidden" Lightwave snapped but was ignored by Shadow

Shadow stared at the night fury before him and took hesitant steps towards them. The other night fury didn't seem to care and got off his target and checked to see if the humans were alright.

"Why do you protect them? They killed your kind and sent the rest of us into hiding" Lightwave hissed our as the other growled

The other didn't say a word but one of the humans gave a pitied look while the other stared in confusion. The other night fury motioned for the humans to go and make camp far away from them. They hesitated but did as they were told; he then turned to face the other two dragons and snorted.

"I'm about the same age as your comrade and yet you were beaten by a 'mere youngling' that's pathetic," he said as Lightwave gaped at him

"WHAT! I am ten summers older than you!" Lightwave yelled as the other rolled his eyes

"I've been training since before your comrade could walk" he snarked as shadow laughed awkwardly at the sudden information

Lightwave didn't say anything but frowned upon the other's knowledge on battles tactics and strategy. "What's your name anyway?"

"Don't have one, the humans call me Toothless, stupid really but then again one of them is named Hiccup" he informed as shadow and Lightwave nodded at the information and couldn't agree more "what's yours? since you've asked for mine"

"My name is Lightwave," the white fury said as he turned to his brother "and that's my little brother Shadow," he said as toothless stared at shadow before turning away

"So why are you helping humans?" Shadow asked as toothless stared at the two of them

"A little favor, the human boy returns my flight" Toothless said as he motioned at his automatic tail fin "and I take him to the far north beyond the fog"

"I'm surprised he understood what you wanted" Shadow chuckled nervously as toothless stared at the two of them with cold silver eyes

"He can understand us just fine, I had to send him away before things...became complicated" Toothless stated as he turned to leave

Lightwave and Shadow looked at him quizzically before seeing that he was actually leaving them behind. Without a thought, shadow followed and Lightwave followed after. Toothless growled whenever shadow got too close to him and in return, Lightwave would growl in warning. When they arrived at the humans camp did they see them chatting alongside each other cooking some meat over the fire.

It wasn't until he heard the sounds of wing beats that he growled. "so they caught up, how inconvenient" toothless said with annoyance

"Can't you ever try to be nice?" The brunette human asked sternly while toothless stared right at him

"That term would mean?" Toothless asked as hiccup facepalmed

It was then they looked at their new arrived did they couldn't help but look dumbfounded when familiar faces got off three or four particular dragons.

"Don't say a word" 34 said angrily

"If I did I doubt that you'll not take offense on what I had to say," Toothless said as the brown gronkle looked ready to murder him "but I'm also in the same predicament due to...circumstances"

"So the mighty warrior has finally done something that failed miserably" 56 mocked as toothless growled in warning making the older shrink back in slight fear before regaining his composure "but you all do realize that demon is hunting us down right"

"oh yeah because you got us captured and several of his guards killed in that raid!" 46 yelled out angrily

Toothless rolled his eyes at the group before turning his attention on the new group of humans. He noticed that the other two furies didn't leave and found it strange. He paid them no mind as he went to find a place for himself to sleep for the night. Hiccup watched him leave as did their new dragon friends but they didn't say a word to stop toothless from leaving. But the two furies that were with toothless, followed him into the forest.

The dragons didn't seem to worry about toothless but they went their own separate way the moment Hiccup's fellow berkians marched toward him and Astrid. The blonde didn't seem to care that one of their berkian comrades was seething mad while the others seem to be worried or bored out of their minds.

"Hiccup! You Have Some Explaining To Do!" one of them yelled out angrily as Hiccup sighed

"Nice to see you to Snotlout," Hiccup said sarcastically

"Don't be sarcastic with me!" Snotlout yelled out

"Well I'll try not to," Hiccup said bluntly which made Snotlout to stop and register that Hiccup wasn't too thrilled to see any of them

"Hiccup, you and Astrid don't look like you need to be rescued," Fishlegs said as the two teens looked at each other before looking back at them

"Now who in Odin's name gave you guys that bog-brained idea?" Astrid asked as she crossed her arms

"Snotlout" Fishlegs and the twins said together as Hiccup rubbed his forehead

Snotlout chuckled awkwardly as Hiccup and Astrid glared at him; his little stunt could jeopardize their plan since he somehow convinced dragons to find them. It was then Astrid resorted to violence to get his frustration across. Snotlout received a black eye that day and was currently placing a piece of meat over his eye.

"Anyone else?" Astrid asked

"No, we're good," Tuffnut said as Fishlegs and Ruffnut murmured in agreement

* * *

 _ **Hookfang's hive number: 56**_

 _ **Meatlug's hive number: 34**_

 _ **Barf's hive number: 45**_

 _ **Belch's hive number: 46**_


End file.
